Conventional scanning devices acquire an image file of a sheet of paper (or document) by scanning, step by step, the sheet of paper. At each step, a conventional scanning device acquires, via an image sensor array, an image of a slice of the sheet of paper. The image sensor array captures analog values for the slice of the sheet of paper. These analog values are converted to digital values, which digital values are then used to form an image file of the sheet of paper.
Some conventional scanning devices have a paper transport path that stages a sheet of paper (i.e., moves the sheet of paper from an input position to a scan position) and ejects the sheet of paper (i.e., moves the sheet of paper from the scan position to an output position) after the sheet of paper has been scanned.
However, conventional scanning devices are slow. The amount of time necessary for staging a sheet of paper and ejecting a sheet of paper is much shorter than the time spent scanning the sheet of paper. Thus, if scanning speed were faster, the overall time to stage, scan, and eject a piece of paper could be substantially reduced.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.